Overshadowing
by elusiveangel35
Summary: It's our favorite blondes birthday! Will somebody remember it? happy bday naru-chan! :3:3


UNK: Hey, I nearly forgot it's Naruto's birthday

Naruto: You are so mean I thought you loved me?

UNK: Hey don't look at me like that with the storms and the exams coming in my life then that means I was extremely busy so don't blame me blame my life. Anyway this is a nice birthday present for my dearest little Naru-chan

Naruto: Thanks UNK!

UNK: This will probably be the last time I will say this but the show is not mine. I didn't create it if I did then I would shove it in my classmates face.

LINE BREAKER

"It's my day today! My day today!!" Naruto sang cheerfully as he went to the Hokage tower to take his missions for the day. When he arrived there he saw Tsunade the Fifth Hokage stamping away at the paperworks. "Guess what today is grandma!" A stamp was thrown at his head as the enraged woman threw it with all her force. "I told you to stop calling me grandma and what is today? It's the 'death' of the Kyuubi!" Tsunade said as a matter of fact.

Naruto held a sad and disappointed look as he said hopefully "Another event in the calendar?" Tsunade seemed to be thinking deeply then had realization come into her face. "Oh yeah! Today's the day the Kazekage will come here! Thanks for reminding me brat now get the heck out of my room. No missions for today since it's a holiday." Then she literally kicked Naruto out of the room.

Naruto held a very disappointed and a very sad look on his face. Then he brightened up when he saw Kakashi bringing a gift. "Who's that gift for Kakashi-sensei?" He asked excitedly. Kakashi chuckled at the hyper child in front of him and replied "Well this is for a girl I am a little attracted to. Wish me luck Naruto. See you later." With that Kakashi walked away leaving a very disheartened blonde at his wake.

Naruto heaved a disappointed sigh and just went to the training grounds to see if his friends are there and he wasn't disappointed when they are all there. "Hey guys! What's up with the gathering?" Sasuke looked at him and said smugly "Today is the day the Kyuubi was killed are you that dumb that you actually forgot one important event in this village?" This time Naruto truly held a betrayed look when the others followed Sasuke's nod.

"So you guys truly did forget what friends you guys are…" Naruto jumped away from the group. A certain female Hyuuga followed him all to the way into the Fourth Hokage's head. She was listening to the brooding of the blonde boy whom she had a crush with for almost all of her years now. "Man… Could this day get any gloomy? First Ero-Sennin is not here he's away on a mission. Then Grandma and the others forgot that it's my birthday. Will my birthday be always over shadowed by the Kyuubi? I have been shadowed by the hate and the pain that he have left all these villagers. And now even my birthday is over shadowed… Why is it that every time I try to put him away he always come back?" Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and continued his rant.

"What's next? My name, my body or will it be the bonds that I have made with these people? The bonds I have tried so hard to forge with them will be forgotten and will be erased once they knew that inside my body lies the demon fox which terrorized the whole village and killed most of their family members? Will I be left alone in the end once again? Will I be remembered as the Kyuubi incarnate which was born out of hatred and misguided illusions of anger and pain?" Hinata Hyuuga finally couldn't take the self beating of Naruto and this time she spoke up. "No Naruto-kun you wouldn't be forgotten not even if I or anybody else knew about the Kyuubi, which I have known for quite a while now, because it wasn't Kyuubi who changed Neji-niisan's way of life and beat him out of his hatred of the clan and of me. It wasn't Kyuubi who made me like you Naruto-kun. Because even if we knew about Kyuubi, he is in the past you are the present and the future. You are the container not the thing inside of you. You are different from that demon."

"Oh really then how would you know about that? Hinata, tell me what if I am just acting to get your trust and so that once I had your trust then I will strike back and make you guys suffer? How do you know I am me and I am not Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with a doubtful look. Hinata smiled comfortingly and softly said "Because if you are the Kyuubi you would have had killed the whole village because they mistook you for the thing inside of you. If you are the demon or the monster then you would have had made this village suffer as you did. You wouldn't change niisan's life and you wouldn't be this determined and golden hearted as like this. I believe in you Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at Hinata with an admiring look and he asked "Why Hinata? Why do you believe in me? Why do you believe in the deadlast of the academy?"

Hinata blushed and she answered quietly "B-because I have liked you from the start since I met you in the park…" Then that was the time Naruto remembered the very first person to have played with him at the park.

Flashback corner

"Hey demon, stay away from us! We don't want to have you kill us like you did with the others!" One of the kids said and then threw a stone at him. Then the other children followed suit with the child's actions and in the end Naruto is a bloodied person now he was filled with wounds but the pain wasn't from the wounds but from the pain of loneliness and betrayal. 'I'll always be alone like this nobody will ever like me. After all I am a demon or a monster.' Naruto thought while grimacing.

"A-ano are you alright?" A cute violet haired girl with beautiful lavender colored eyes asked him with concern in her eyes. 'Is she an angel?' Naruto thought as he asked the girl the question "Are you an angel?" The girl blushed and shook her head then looked at the wounds of Naruto. "Are you alright? Your wounds are bleeding." Naruto gave a grin and answered "Nah! I've gotten worse than this do you want to play?" the girl smiled and said yes. They played the whole afternoon until a man asked the girl that they had to go.

"Ne! Who are you?" The girl smiled and replied "My name is Hinata Hyuuga! How about you?" Naruto gave a huge grin and introduced himself "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be a great ninja one day!" Hinata then made a promise which she would remember for most of the times "Let's promise we'll become great one day then!" Naruto grinned and took her hand and shook it "I promise and when I promise I never break it!" With that Hinata waved good bye at Naruto who waved back at her.

Flasback end

"Oh yeah… You're angel!! I can't believe how blind I was these last years!" Naruto exclaimed while slapping at his forehead then he smiled at Hinata "Sorry I kinda forgot about you. I was too busy with my path." Hinata just smiled and said "I understand. By the way Naruto-kun happy birthday! Come on! We have to go somewhere!" Hinata blindfolded him and led him by her voice.

After a while he heard his friends voice and when Hinata took off the blindfold they were in a lake where you can see the clear sky filled with stars. "Hey Naruto! Are you just gonna stand there or what? We have a cake waiting man!" Kiba yelled from behind Shino. Naruto grinned at him and retorted "What are you talking about dog breath? Who's just standing here? Come on Angel let's get that waiting cake!"

Naruto dragged the smiling girl and made their way to the picnic table which was surrounded with their friends. Then he noticed Jiraiya smiling and winking at him. He just chuckled and realized that they had all planned this thing all along. "Come on! Blow the candles!" Naruto stared at the chocolate cake which had orange icing and a picture of spirals in the sides then he grinned and blew at the 3 candles. Then his friends started singing.

"Here you are,

Years have passed from when you started at your path

A year stronger

A year wiser

And a new year with new trials and challenges

Your determination will guide you

And your family will be there for you

Now and Forever

Celebrating your birth

Into this cruel world."

Naruto then blinked and saw that the sky is filled with shooting stars. "Wow! To think that we can experience this today…" Sakura said while looking at the sky with awe and amazement. "Looks like our unpredictable blonde had shown his luck once more this year." Shikamaru shook his head at the blonde who was still watching the sky. "What did you wish for Naruto?" Naruto smiled and said "I won't say!!" He stuck out his tongue childishly at Tsunade while he said in his thoughts 'I wish that I will gain a family, another birthday like this and whenever my friends will remember about me when I am gone they won't remember the Kyuubi but the times when we have spent with each other.'

He smiled with Hinata and this time he didn't smile a fake smile but he smiled a sincere and a true smile which can warm up the coldest hearts. Iruka silently captured a picture of the rare smile of the blonde and he whispered to the adults "He may smile truly rarely but whenever he does he can always warm up everyone's hearts"

"To think that a boy like that with a huge burden and a dark past will turn out like this it is very rare." Kurenai said while staring at the laughing blonde boy.

"Yes, but it just shows that he can truly over shadow that demon if he can truly make the village see that he is a ninja protecting the village and that he is also a very loyal person to them." Asuma said with an admiring expression at his face.

"Sometimes I wonder if the true genius in the world are those that learn something easily or the ones who are called the failures but in the end are also the ones who become the strongest and the most popular known people in this world." Kakashi wondered aloud as most people agreed with what he said.

"As they say sometimes the people with the most burden and the ones who experience pain very early in their lives once they overcome it they will make it their best power in the world with the knowledge they hold." Tsunade said while fondly looking at the boy who have changed her outlook at the village and sacrifices.

"The experiences they had will be the way into solving their problems later on. Only the ones who see burdens as blessings will be the only ones who can survive in this world." Jiraiya said with wisdom in his eyes.

"Hey dobe…" Sasuke started as Naruto turned to look at him "What is it teme?" Sasuke smirked and replied "Don't change." With that he went back to brooding at one side. Naruto just blinked and looked back at Hinata who was also a little confused. "Eh do you know what the teme meant by that?" Hinata shrugged and they just enjoyed and cuddled with each other despite the blank future hanging in front of them.

FIN

LINE BREAK

UNK: Hell yeah! I finished it in an hour that's good!

Naruto: Thanks for the story!

UNK: Happy belated birthday Naruto and please review!!!


End file.
